battlestar_garapticafandomcom-20200214-history
Candle Cove v. Happy Appy
In this episode of Battlestar Garaptica, Creepypasta local children's television show CANDLE COVE goes up against Creepypasta Nickelodeon show HAPPY APPY. Hope you enjoy. Soundcloud Cast of Characters Primetec as Voice of Janice Annie Zukas as Janice Harley Taliaferro as Melrose (cameo) Frenzy as Voice of Pirate Percy Matt Miskowich as Pirate Percy Die-Hearts as Laughingstock (cameo) MaNCHA as Voice of Poppy Ryan Shackle as Poppy Adam as Happy Appy MetalFireVA as Skin Taker Yobar as Horace Horrible Zawesome as Forenzik Ryan Shackle as Gerasim Yakovlev Lyrics Janice: I’d usually scurry when a battle doth arise But I’ll stick it to ‘ya quickly-- use your Noggin to realize Candle Cove is my home, I’ll leave you behind like Melrose And I’ll be pulling on your strings, like a couple of friends I know Percy: Do I really need to fight? Laughingstock: YOU HAVE TO GO INSIDE! Percy: You’re more annoying than an Orange and your fanbase combined I’m prowling, you’re cowering, entertainment nigh terrible Bruised until you lose because I frankly fail to care-amel Poppy: Welcome to Our Happy Ship! It’d be best if ya moved along! Ye’ll be mashed into applesauce by the end of our song You can’t worm out of this, because your death will be first, mate then I’ll dis you - until you turn over in your grave Happy: Viewer Discretion is advised! I’ll seep into your mind! Unlike your futures nigh it seems this episode is live! I can see what will happen, and it doesn’t look good for you! Especially when you get out-classed by the Rubber Fishes crew! You seem very confident, but where are all your fans now? Come with me to my van and soon enough you’ll find out! Bringing on the Death Scare to static your screens every week All your little Laughingstocks belong on Sesame Street Skin Taker: You’re rotten and awful and about to get shipwrecked Win by your skin on the teeth of this Abyssal marionette This is the Day of the Dead; your fate is worse than 9/11 Add a new cape to my collection since you spoiled television Horace: The rough seas is no place for those who aren’t worthy And you, dawg, are only good for one thing, no scurvy! This sorcerer is sickened by the means of your “slaughter” and your raps which amount to naught but pure Bilgewater. Forenzik: Forenzik has written your names on his list With your mysterious death, you wouldn’t find me with forensics. I’m a gas-masked madman, you belong in the trash can Beware the anthrax, for stealing you is getting out of hand A baby-face coward who takes orders from the mother ship? It’s just One Year Closer to when I GRIND YOUR SKIN You’re as old and dusty as the box you were left in Have fun finding me! Sincerely, Forenzik… Gerasim: Listen step brother, for I’m not proud of what you did So I bring your demise, remember, it’s natural, children With the True Vision I envision seeing both of your shows end Since you all are more even twisted than the whole of Wonder Showzen Trivia * Ryan commissioned Frenzy and MaNCHA to provide thier lyric and rapping abilities to this battle. * Ryan chose MetalFireVA as Skin Taker because of an audio cover he did of someone else's battle * This battle uses the same beat as Epic Rap Battles of History's George R. R. Martin vs J. R. R. Tolkien, which was a happy coincidence, as Ryan purchased the license long before ERB purchased theirs. * This battle caused a lot of negative reviews, namely for Primetec being cast as Janice and the unfitting choice of beat. * Primetec requested permission to do a remix of the battle, and so Ryan just decided to release the acapella version on Soundcloud. * This battle as the biggest cast of any battle thus far.